


Good Morning, Lover

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: Damen wraps both hands against Laurent and pulls him into his chest, hugging his body tightly as their hips slide against each other’s on the smooth sheets. He presses his face against Laurent’s and inhales deeply.“I dreamt of you,” he pants into his ear, feeling his heart race. “I dreamt of us on this bed, your body trembling beneath mine.” He lets out a shaky breath at the feeling of Laurent’s warm heat clutched around him. “You looked beautiful.” He whispers, kissing his earlobe. “Damen,” Laurent says, his voice barely audible over the pounding in Damen’s ears. “I need…““Anything,” Damen breathes, his heart slamming against his chest. “I’ll do anything for you.”





	

_Laurent lies beneath Damen, his hair fanned out around him on the pillow. His cheeks are lightly flushed and his chest is damp with sweat. He has one leg wrapped around Damen’s waist and the other is resting on Damen’s shoulder. His body presses into the bed with each slow push of Damen’s body._

_“Damen,” he says softly, a sigh. He has one hand thrown above his head, his fingers clasped between Damen’s. The cuffs on their wrists touch with each thrust, the light clink of medal the only sound in the room._

_Damen has his other hand under Laurent’s body. He uses the hold to pull Laurent’s body up to match every downward press of his hips. Their bodies move together slowly, rubbing against each other in smooth slides. Damen hitches Laurent’s leg on his shoulder higher and Laurent moans softly at the increased contact, his eyes fluttering shut._

_Damen leans forward and presses a soft kiss on each of his eyelids before setting his forehead on top of Laurent’s. Laurent’s mouth is slightly open, forming a small “oh.” Damen lets his lips linger on top of Laurent’s without pressing them together. Their lips brush slightly with each movement of his body, their breath hitting each other._

_“Damen,” He says against his mouth, his hips moving under Damen’s._

_“Laurent,” he moans, “Laurent.”_

_Laurent…  
_

Damen’s eyes snap open, his heart beating wildly. He takes a moment to realize where he is. The candle they had lit before bed had long blown out and it is still dark out, the sun not yet up. He is on his side, his face pressed to his pillow. Laurent is laying in front of him, his back to Damen. All he can see is the rise and fall of his shoulder and his hair resting on the pillow.

Damen inhales and lets it out slowly. He is sweating, and he can feel his arousal pressing against the sheet beneath him. He wants to close his eyes and let his dream wrap around his body, but he knows he will not fall back asleep. He suddenly feels very awake.

He runs a hand down his body and thinks back to his dream. To the feeling of Laurent trembling bellow him, his skin tightening around Damen’s with each small gasp.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he mumbles with an involuntary press of his hips forward. With that movement, he presses into Laurent’s body and moans at the unexpected contact. His eyes squeeze shut and he straightens his body. Without much thought he places his hands on Laurent’s hips and pulls him towards him lightly, not wanting to wake him yet. 

He presses his face into the hollow of Laurent’s neck and breathes in slowly, trembling at the pressure of his hard cock against Laurent’s soft backside. He moves his hips slightly and shudders at the slight friction the movement creates. 

He knows he should leave him be. Laurent works all hours of the day, exerting himself both mentally and physically. He crawls into bed each night exhausted and usually wakes up before Damen to start his day. He needs his sleep. Damen knows this. Damen tells himself this. However, he can’t manage to think past the throbbing in his cock and Laurent’s clean scent. 

He inhales deeply and moves his body forward, closing off any remaining space between them. He presses light kisses on Laurent’s neck, working his way up slowly. “Laurent,” he whispers, shifting his lower body again. He rubs his hand softly on Laurent’s hip and runs his tongue around his ear, groaning at his taste. “Laurent,” he whispers again, and he begins to rock his hips forward slowly.

Laurent does not wake at first, his limp body simply moving in Damen’s grasp. After a few moments, Laurent jerks slightly in his hold and Damen knows he is awake. His eyes open slowly and he blinks in confusion as he feels the pressure against his lower body and the soft kisses against the back of his neck. 

“Damen?” he says, his voice groggy from sleep. He reaches his hand out behind him, searching blindly for Damen’s body.

“It’s me,” Damen whispers, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. He places their clasped hands on Laurent’s waist and thrusts his body, moaning into Laurent’s hair. “Good morning, my love.” 

“”It’s not morning yet,” Laurent responds, his voice muffled from his pillow. “Get off of me.”

Damen pulls Laurent’s body into his, tighter now that he doesn’t have to be careful of waking him anymore. “You feel so good,” he says into his ear before running his hand through his hair. He turns his head softly so he can reach his jaw and presses feather soft kisses on him. “I want you.” He brings his other hand around their bodies and takes his cock in his hand, running his fingers up him slowly. 

“You had me,” Laurent says, “Last night.” He says is as a protest, but he moves his hips slightly against Damen as he says is. 

Damen smiles against his skin at the feeling of his movement. “No time with you is enough,” he responds, picking up the pace on his hand. He presses his mouth against the soft spot bellow Laurent’s ear, open and wet. He sucks on his skin lightly, running his tongue between his lips. Laurent doesn’t respond, but he breathes out slowly, and Damen knows any further objections are just Laurent being Laurent.  
Damen reaches bellow him and pulls off his sleep shirt, tossing it aside. He reaches forward for Laurent’s and smiles when he lifts his body, making it easier for Damen to pull off. Once it is discarded, he puts his arm on his side and goes to roll him over so they can face each other. 

“No,” Laurent says. “I want it like this.”

Damen goes with it easily, eager to please Laurent. He doubts there is anything Laurent could ask of him that he would deny.

Damen reaches over to the side table and grabs one of the bottles of oil. He fills his hand up and rubs it around his cock, still hard from his dream. He runs his hand down Laurent’s back until he reaches his ass. He slides two fingers in, slick from the oil. Laurent lets out a small sound, so silent that Damen could only hear it because of the quiet stillness of the early morning. He rubs his fingers in small circles, feeling Laurent stretch out more with each touch. 

Unable to hold himself any longer, he removes his fingers and takes his cock in his hand. He pumps himself as he presses his face into Laurent’s hair. “I need to be inside you,” he rasps. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Laurent makes a frustrated sound at the lack of contact on him and presses back into Damen’s chest. “Well?” he retorts. “No one is stopping you.”

Any restraint Damen had falls apart at those words. He places both of his hands on Laurent’s hips and slides himself in slowly. His eyes fall shut and he lets out a loud moan into the silence, the sensation of finally being inside Laurent overwhelming. 

Laurent lets out a sound of satisfaction and he presses his body backwards against the movement of Damen’s hips. He clutches at the sheet below him and tilts his head back, fitting it between Damen’s cheek and his shoulder.

Damen wraps both hands against Laurent and pulls him into his chest, hugging his body tightly as their hips slide against each other’s on the smooth sheets. He presses his face against Laurent’s and inhales deeply.

“I dreamt of you,” he pants into his ear, feeling his heart race. “I dreamt of us on this bed, your body trembling beneath mine.” He lets out a shaky breath at the feeling of Laurent’s warm heat clutched around him. “You looked beautiful.” He whispers, kissing his earlobe. 

“Damen,” Laurent says, his voice barely audible over the pounding in Damen’s ears. “I need…“

“Anything,” Damen breathes, his heart slamming against his chest. “I’ll do anything for you.”

Laurent makes a strained sound, his back arching slightly, “Slower,” he says softly.

Damen runs his hands down Laurent’s body lightly, his fingers gliding over the ripples of his abdomen. He slows his thrusts down, letting his hips roll against Laurent’s in soft waves. Laurent gasps lightly and places his hand on his cock, his grip soft.

“Like this?” Damen whispers, his movements slow and unstopping. 

Laurent’s rhythm picks up slightly on his hand, his hips moving both into his grasp and onto Damen. “Yes,” he raps, he eyes shutting.

The outside world begins to stir. The sun started to rise, filling the room with a soft, early morning glow. The sound of the waves could be heard lapping against the shore, the salty smell filling the room. 

Laurent’s cock twitches in his hand, and Damen knows he is close. “It’s okay,” he whispers in his ear. “Let go.” His body tenses up against Damen’s before he starts to come, shaking against his chest. 

Damen thrusts his hips once, twice, three times and he is coming, his pulse pounding at the thought of Laurent starting the day full of Damen’s cum. His chest is heaving from the force of his release. He feels like he is falling, but he’s okay because Laurent is in his arms.

They lay there pressed against each other, their soft breathing filling the room. The moment stretches out as they come back to themselves and their heartbeats return to normal.

Laurent begins to stir, and Damen shifts his body so he can turn over in his arms. He presses forward and rests his head on his arm, gazing softly at Damen. It is the first time Damen sees his eyes and he feels breathless at the sight of him, clear eyed and flushed. He tries to keep his face straight, but he feels the corners of his lips tugging up despite himself. Laurent notices this and smiles slowly, his face lighting up along with it.

“Good morning, lover,” He says, eyes bright.

Instead of responding, Damen reaches between them and places a hand on Laurent’s cheek, his thumb running across the skin lightly. Laurent turns his face and presses his lips to Damen’s fingers, and Damen’s heart skips at the thought that this feeling is what their future holds.

**Author's Note:**

> http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com


End file.
